love vs friendship
by godssinger
Summary: jimmy and cindy get asigned a school project they fall in love and forget to spend time with his friends so now he has to choose between true love or friendship
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- the phone call

Rachel: hey Cindy, can you come to my party tomorrow.

Cindy: sue… hold on let me switch phones 

'this party is going to be so much fun, maybe jimmy will be there' 

Rachel: ok I've got to swich sides my shoulder is acking

Cindy: I'm back, is Sara invited

Rachel: yea I'm calling her next

'I have to invite Benjamin, he's so cute'

cindy: my mom won't let me go to parties that are unsupervised. We are 16.

Rachel: don't worry my mom and dad are going to be there

Cindy: don't tell my mom if they do leave, last time your mom and dad left to go to the store and I got in trouble.

Rachel: I know, and I'm so sorry, anyways I go to go

Cindy: ok bye

At jimmy's

Jimmy's hair machine went to work, but this time he was in a rush, and his hair was in a girlish ponytail that looks like Cindy Vortex. Jimmy rushed to school, and missing the bus to school again.

Chapter 2-school or a wedding

Ms. Tracey: attention class we are starting a two new projects today.

Cindy: do we get to pick are partners?

'I extremely hope we do'

Ms. Tracey: on one of them, on the other one I get to pick parteners. You will get to do talents working together. Go ahead and choose your partners, there are 4 to a group I may make exceptions. 

Jimmy: Sheen, Carl, and umm… Benjamin

Nick: wanna work with me ms. Tracey said we can have five

Sheem: will I become Ultra-lord's side kick?

Nick: yea sure whatever

Sheen: I'm in

Cindy: Sara, Libby, Rachel, and Stacey cause we can have 5. 

Sara, Rachel, Libby, and Stacey: ausome, too bad we can't have dani too

Brittany: Betty, Dani, and Courtney

Dani: sounds good to me

Ms. Tracey: everyone now for your 2nd project, you will be married for 1 month, have a job, then you will have a report at the end of the month. Any questions before I tell you your partner and job.

Rachel: can we have kids?

Ms. Tracey: yea but only if you want to, Jimmy and Cindy. Cindy you're an actress, and jimmy you're a… well of course you're a scientist .,

Rachel and Benjamin, Benjamin you're a docter. Rachel you're a teacher. 

Betty and Nick, Nick you're an astronot.

Nick: an anstronot, that's dumb

Ms. Tracey: Betty you're a vetranerain

Betty: I hate animals

Ms. Tracey: not everyone will get someone they want or a job they want

Dani and Brent, Dani you're a singer, brent you're a nascar racer.

Sara and jeff. Jeff you're a chef, sara you're an maid.

Stacey and Kevin. Kevin you're a garbage man, Stacey you're a nurse.

Sheen and libby. Sheen your well.. Ultra-lord's side kick ad libby you're a d.j. 

Libby: ausome

Ms. Tracey: carl and Brittany. Carl you're a football player

Carl:  what (screems)  I can't play football

Cindy: your not actually playing it

'I can not belive I'm with neutron'

Carl: oh yea

Ms. Tracey: Brittany you're a waiter.

Suddenly the bell rings

Ms. Tracey: see you tomorrow.


	2. dairy

Chapter 3- dairy  
  
Rachel: Sara wait up, tonight I'm having a party, can you come? Sara: sure can't wait Rachel: spread the word everyone's invited Sara: okey dookie Rachel: you forgot smokey (they both laugh) see you later Sara: bye  
  
Soon everyone was invited to the party.  
  
Cindy: finally I'm at home. time to write in my dairy.  
  
Dear dairy,  
Can you belive this I'm married to Jimmy for a month, maybe I can actually tell him how I feel he probley thinks I'm the worst person ever, and I hate him. but in reality I....I.I love him. I dream of him day and night. If only this project could last forever.  
  
Sincerely,  
Cindy vortex  
  
Later in the lab. Jimmy: activate today's dairy entry.  
  
Dear dairy,  
Finally I am married to Cindy Vortex. I shall rule the world. Hey Goddard you weren't supposed to write that. Oh well. Anyway we airn't actually married it's a school project. I wonder if she feels the same way as I feel about her. What am I thinking she hates me. She like mr. wounderful nick.  
  
Sincerely,  
Jimmy Neutron 


	3. Chapter 3

**I did get the idea of marriage and job project from lizzie mcguire, it wasn't my own**

**at school the next day**

**Cindy: so Jimmy, let's get this straight, I'm the great actress, and you do what I tell you**

**Jimmy: sorry Cindy, not going to happen, I am the major scientist and you clean-up everything, being actress on the side**

**Cindy: No way, let's make our life a fairytale**

**Jimmy: I'm not a prince here**

**Cindy: ok, let's get in the mood of marriage, were going to the party together**

'**this is perfect, I'm going to a party with Jimmy'**

**Jimmy: ok, but we have to look like we are doing the project, because it would look weird to others**

'**this is perfect'**

**Cindy: fine with me, I think we should have 2 girl, rosy and paula**

**Jimmy: no way we should have to boys, Thomas and Albert**

**Cindy: not names of scientist**

**Jimmy: how about 2 sets of twins, rosy and paula, and Thomas and albert**

**Cindy: fine if we must**

**Jimmy: time for class**


End file.
